


Rose x Reader x Terezi: Quadrant Counseling

by Carrie_oke



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrie_oke/pseuds/Carrie_oke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, here's my attempt at a one shot. This takes place in an AU where trolls live on Earth. And the reader's gender is purposely left ambiguous, so anyone can jump in!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose x Reader x Terezi: Quadrant Counseling

It’s been about a week since you met Rose Lalonde.  
  
Before you even knew who she was, you were having some issues with your matesprit, as the newly arrived troll population of Earth liked to call it. The two of you fought constantly, and for a while, you tried to ignore it. You wanted to believe that you still loved them.  
  
It took a while for you to finally admit that you needed relationship counseling, but the thing was, most of the counselors out there were too expensive. And they usually took BOTH members of a couple, while you wanted to talk to someone one-on-one.  
  
So a friend directed you to one of  _her_  friends, who wanted to do something relating to psychotherapy. And conveniently, at the moment she was interested in relationship counseling for both humans and trolls.  
  
Soon you found Rose, the quadrant counselor in training, and luckily her services were free. The two of you talked for a solid hour about your problem, and eventually, you both concluded that you didn’t really love your matesprit anymore. In fact, it was debatable that you even  _liked_  them. So with Rose’s encouragement, you resolved that you would deliver the breakup speech as soon as you got the chance.  
  
But you weren’t in a hurry, and Rose didn’t have any other clients, so you spent the next solid hour having a casual conversation with her. With her very professional and intellectually intimidating tone from before, you at first doubted that she was capable of holding a casual conversation. But soon she proved you wrong.  
  
Eventually, though, you had to leave. And mere minutes after you got home, you and your matesprit added two more people to the population of Splitsville.  
  
And your happiness level has skyrocketed since then. This morning, you decided that you should really thank Rose for giving you the confidence to finally end what had gone on for far too long.  
  
So now you’re taking the elevator to floor 4 of her apartment building, planning to meet her in her “office.”  
  
The elevator “Ding!”s, and you step out, eyeing the odd-numbered apartments on the left side of the hallway.  
You walk along the doors, looking for your destination. 409…411…413! This is it! You press your thumb firmly on the doorbell and wait.  
  
A minute later, Rose cracks open the door. “Hello,” she says, smiling slightly. “It’s a pleasure to meet you again. Unfortunately, I have a client at the moment, so after I help her sort out her caliginous complications, I can–”  
  
“Hey, Rose!” a voice calls from the inside. “Who’s at the door?”  
  
“Oh, just one of my clients from last week. I doubt you’re familiar.”  
  
“Is that a challenge?” The voice turns into footsteps, which gradually get louder until they stop.  
  
“Would you like me to open the door a little wider?”  
  
“You don’t have to! I can smell them from over here!” This woman sniffs the air as loudly as possible. “Nope! Haven’t met them!” Another loud sniff. “But they smell cute!”  
  
Rose rolls her eyes. Or at least, the eye you can see from the other side of the door. “Anyway, it shouldn’t be much longer.”  
  
“No, let them stay! I won’t mind if they sit in!” Then she cackles in a way that amuses you, but also makes you a tad suspicious.  
  
“If you insist, Terezi.” Rose opens the door all the way, and now you can see that this Terezi lady is a troll. Which explains her enhanced sense…and the fact that she’s having  _caliginous_  troubles.  
  
“It seems our appointment has been rescheduled to this very instant. Please come in.”  
  
“Thanks.” You come in, and you instantly recognize the apartment your problems were solved in. Ah, memories of last week. It seems so long ago now.  
  
“Hey!” Terezi says. “What’s your name?” She takes a few steps closer to you. “And what do you taste like?”  
  
“______, and, uh….” you reply.  
  
“I’m just kidding! Geez!” She grins. “But if you’re ever up for it, it’ll help me get a better picture of your face.”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“I’m BLIND! What do you think these glasses are for, to look cool?”  
  
“Kind of, yeah,” you admit.  
  
“Why, thank you!” There goes her laugh again. It’s already starting to grow on you.  
  
You start to laugh, too, but then Rose interrupts. “Terezi?” she says. “Don’t we have a discussion to complete?”  
  
“Oh, right,” Terezi says. “I’m not through with you, ______. After this, I’ll be back.”  
  
“Actually, ______ came to talk to me. You can finish your business after I finish mine.” Rose narrows her eyes. “And if your business is in the field of cruel Alternian criminal justice, I politely ask that you don’t extend your practice to ______.”  
  
“Calm down, Rose Lalonde! Your friend didn’t commit any crimes. Yet.” What’s that supposed to mean? You decide not to think about it.  
  
“Let’s just finish this counseling,” Rose says. She sits in her designated therapy chair and picks up her pen and notepad. “Now, where were we?”  
  
Terezi takes a seat herself in the couch across from Rose, and she waves you over. You decide you’ll be okay sitting next to her and do so. “You were trying to figure out if what Gamzee did is normal kismesis stuff or a warning flag,” she says. Then she turns to you and whispers, “She’s got a lot to learn about quadrants. Boy, am I glad this is free.”  
  
You’re not sure how to react; Rose was helpful to you before. But you don’t have to say anything, because Rose clears her throat. “Look, we can’t resolve your emotional turmoil surrounding this Gamzee character if you’re going to be too preoccupied with ______.”  
  
“I’m not in turmoil! And you know what? I don’t wanna talk about Gamzee anymore.”  
  
Rose looks like she’s about to argue, but then she sighs and puts her pen and notepad down. “Fine. We’ll continue this some other time.” She stands up and sits on the side of you Terezi isn’t occupying. “Now, what is it that you wanted to tell me?”  
  
“Oh, that. I just wanted to say thanks,” you tell her. “Ever since you gave me the confidence to break up with that jerk, I’ve felt a whole lot better!”  
  
“You’re very welcome. I’m glad  _someone_  appreciates what I’m doing for people.” She glances at Terezi.  
  
“Whatever,” Terezi says. “Now that that’s done, will you hide in the bathroom or something? It’s my turn to talk to ______.”  
  
“If I remember correctly, Terezi, this is my apartment. I believe it would be better if you return to your nest.”  
  
“They’re hives! And you said–”  
  
You interrupt. “How about neither of you leave? I’m perfectly fine talking to both of you at once!”  
  
Rose and Terezi hesitate, but they eventually agree to both hang out with you.  
  
And it’s the beginning of something beautiful.


End file.
